Snow
by Starpatchy
Summary: 7 agents, 2 kids, a huge snowstorm, and a log cabin. What could possibly go wrong here? Team Fic, Hotch/JJ, Rossi/Prentiss, Morgan/Garcia
1. The Evil Garment

**Just some cute little Hotch/JJ fluffiness. :P I'm going to continue this into a multi-chapter story! YEE**

* * *

"I'm not wearing that."

"Yes, you are! C'mon, it'll be funny!"

"No," the stoic Unit Chief whined.

"Yes," JJ mocked, using his same tone.

Hotch groaned. "I am not wearing that...thing... for a BAU get-together!"

"Please?" she blinked up at him through long eyelashes.

He stared down at her starry eyes for a moment before looking away. "That's not fair!"

JJ smirked. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You're using the puppy dog eyes!"

"Oh? I was? Sorry."

He groaned again. "You're so mean to me," he pouted.

She shrugged, turning away. "It's fine. I can make it up to you later," she smiled, and Hotch could feel his tongue get 3 sizes too big for his mouth.

Hotch watched as she walked off, a deliberate swing in her hips. The pair weren't romantically involved, and lately he'd been interpreting everything she said in a flirty way. He rubbed his hand down his face, annoyed at himself for even thinking JJ liked him like that.

Still, there was a tiny spark of hope burning in his abdomen.

*X*|*X*|*X*

JJ was still clutching the evil garment in her hands as Hotch drove towards Rossi's cabin, the boys blabbering in the back. The road was covered in a thin sheet of snow that had come a few days ago, leaving a powdery blanket on the world. He just wished enough would come to go out and really romp in the snow.

"Aaron?" JJ suddenly asked.

Hotch looked over, surprised she used his first name. She never used his first name. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"It's just..." she trailed off, her voice quivering. "I just wish..."

"Mommy?" Henry asked, concerned for his mother.

Hotch glanced into the mirror, seeing the two boys and their concerned faces. He reached his hand over, gingerly grabbing her much smaller hand. She looked at him, and he could see her eyes shining.

"Jayje?" he blinked slowly.

"You just...won't wear the hat," she brought up her loose hand to wipe her eyes before breaking into laughter.

The Unit Chief rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away from hers slowly. "You're ridiculous. That hat is hideous and I'm not wearing it."

"You're going to wear it and you're going to like it. Right boys?"

"Yeah," Henry and Jack shouted happily from the back seat.

JJ gave him a satisfied smirk. "You wouldn't want to disappoint the two most important things in our lives, now would you?"

He groaned, annoyed that she managed to get the boys in on this. "But-"

"No buts, Dad," Jack reprimanded.

"You guys...suck."

Jack and Henry bumped their fists together in the back seat, triumphant smiles spreading across their faces.

*X*|*X*|*X*

It was about 10 minutes later when they finally pulled up the long driveway to Dave's log cabin.

The group unloaded from the car, Hotch and JJ grabbing most of the bags. They lugged themselves up the stairs to the front door, and Hotch began to bang on the glass.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" Rossi's muffled voice drifted to their ears.

They shoved open the door, and the kids charged inside first, running to hug their multiple aunts and uncles.

Rossi trotted over, looking amused. "So, what have you kids been up to all this time?"

Hotch snorted. "Why, hello there to you too."

Rossi grabbed JJ, pulling her in for a hug. Hotch was surprised to find himself feeling jealous that Rossi was hugging his JJ. He blinked slowly, trying to keep his feelings off his face. The pair pulled apart, Rossi grinning.

"You guys have the two rooms at the end of the hall," he said, pointing above them.

The pair made their way through their team mates, hugging and greeting each. The boys had already disappeared to God knows where.

The pair traveled up the stairs, stopping to drop off the boy's luggage in their room. They reached their room and Hotch was overjoyed when he saw there was only one bed.

"I can sleep on the couch or in the boy's room," he offered, silently praying she would just let him sleep in the bed with her.

JJ smiled, shaking her head. "Don't be silly. You can just sleep with me."

Hotch gulped, images quickly filling his mind of himself and a certain beautiful blonde making out on the bed. "Ok," he replied calmly.

He moved over to the dresser, setting his suitcase next to it. JJ followed, placing her's next to his. He shot her a crooked smile before they moved back down to the living room, where everyone was gathered. The boys were playing with the many toys already littered around Rossi's floor, while Morgan and Garcia sat on the couch, and a pregnant Emily and Dave on the smaller love seat. The two arm chairs were open, so the pair moved over, sitting down in each.

Hotch was lucky he managed to not reprimand Garcia for the smirk she sent him. "So, what have you got planned?"

The older profiler shrugged."It's supposed to snow like crazy. I figured we could go out during that. I know the boys would enjoy it. Reid is coming up tomorrow..."

"I love the snow!" Jack shouted, wanting to be part of the adult conversation.

"Me too!" Henry added.

Rossi grinned at the two boys. "I also figured since it's going to be cold...you know...we all have pairs here..."

Hotch stared at his friend. "Dave..."

"What?" He raised his hands in surrender. "I wasn't implying that you and JJ have-"

"Ok, then! Enough of that," JJ interrupted, waving her hands. "There are little ears listening."

Morgan and Garcia chuckled off to the side. JJ shot them both a glare before standing up. "You know, I'll start dinner."

Morgan clamped his teeth together, smiling falsely. "Yeah...uh, about that..."

Emily rubbed her hand down her face, her other resting on her huge stomach. "You are such an _idiot_."

"What did you do?" JJ snapped.

Morgan chuckled, shrinking down into the couch. "Uh, well...you see...the refrigerator wasn't really working that well, and, uh...I, you know...tried to fix it," he stuttered, covering his face with his hands and peeking out from in between his fingers. "And, uh, well...broke it."

Hotch glanced at Prentiss and Rossi before plugging his ears in time to faintly hear JJ blow up on Morgan about how big of an idiot he was. He couldn't help but smile at their antics.

*X*|*X*|*X*

As the clock struck midnight, the team finished their 2nd bottle of wine. The boys had been tucked in the for the night, both receiving a hug or a kiss from each of their loving uncles and aunts. The snow had begun to fall, and it was just faintly visible through the huge glass window in the cabin.

JJ settled back into the arm chair, her knees pulled up as she yawned. Hotch sent her an amused smirk, to which she just smiled sleepily at. She'd missed most of the conversation, but managed to let her drowsiness get the best of her at the worst time.

"We could share a lot of personal moments, ya know?" Emily was curled into Rossi's side, talking about why she'd like to have a girl.

Garcia nodded knowingly. "Yeah, it would be nice to have a little girl. I mean, how cute! All dressed up in princess dresses and high heels!"

JJ blinked slowly. "I want to have girl."

The group looked over, surprised she had joined the conversation at last. "Really? With who?" Morgan questioned, knowing JJ and Will hadn't been together in months.

She shrugged in response. "I guess I would really like to have a girl, now that I think about it. I want her to have dark hair, probably black or dark brown, and blue eyes like mine. She would be girly, but not too girly. And she'd be a Daddy's girl...depending on who the daddy is," she said, looking around at her team mate's expressions.

Hotch blinked slowly, nodding. "Yeah..." he trailed off.

Rossi smirked. "Ah, I think I know just the Daddy for this beautiful baby girl you would like ever so much," he cleared his throat.

JJ raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Dave...shut up."

"We could be pregnant at the same time! It'd be so fun!" Garcia squealed.

"Wish you'd told me that you wanted another earlier," Emily chuckled. "We could have waited."

"When did we even agree we were having a kid in the first place?" Morgan blurted out, eyes wide.

Garcia giggled, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "When you married me."

It was about an hour later when Emily retired to bed, Garcia following soon after. JJ was tired as well, and was going to let the boys of the team catch up for the night.

JJ trotted up the stairs, glancing at the group in the living room one last time before heading down the hallway and into her room. She grabbed her toothbrush from her bag, quickly going over her nightly routine. With another yawn, she climbed into the bed, snuggling into the covers.

It was about a half an hour later when Hotch came in. He crept in and over to the bed, crawling under the covers and being extra careful not to touch her in any way.

JJ rolled over, blinking at him. "Will you just relax and go to sleep?"

He swallowed hard. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she replied softly. "I was already up."

"Oh."

JJ adjusted herself so she could see his stoic face better, curling just a little too close to him. She yawned, reaching out to entwine their fingers under the covers.

"Goodnight," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," he replied softly, squeezing her hand.


	2. Accidental Cuddling and Frozen

**A/N-Hey, chapter 2 of this new story...not sure if it's very good or not. Anyway, it's still a work in progress. :P**

* * *

There were many things Aaron Hotchner could expect to wake up to-but Jennifer Jareau tangled in his arms was not one of them.

He also didn't expect to have 5 other people in the bed with them.

"Oh my god," Morgan's voice reached his ears.

He then realized that his nose was pressed against something. He slowly opened his eyes to see JJ's sleeping face. His arms had somehow gotten around her small waist during the night, and their legs had gotten tangled together.

"Why? I hate this movie!" Garcia sobbed from somewhere next to him.

"What the heck? I thought this was a kids movie!" Emily said.

"It is," Rossi replied slowly.

"She just tried to kill her sister!"

"Not intentionally," Reid pointed out. "She can't control her powers. Were you paying attention at all?"

Hotch listened with confusion. He then heard the TV playing something. Why were they all in here watching something on TV?

Emily snorted. "I guess I just don't pay as much attention to children movies as Dr. Reid does!"

"Baby Girl, pass the sherbet," Morgan said, interrupting the argument.

"Here you go, darling. Now everyone shut up!" Garcia snarled.

He shifted slightly, and that was the end.

"CODE RED!" someone screamed.

"Run, kids! Save yourselves!" Rossi shouted.

Both Hotch and JJ sat up, blinking at each other as chaos swirled inside their room. He could feel his face redden, as JJ tilted her head in slight confusion, only to realize that his arms were still wrapped around her waist. He quickly pulled them away, smiling sheepishly.

"Get down," Morgan shouted, leaping to the ground.

He could see JJ run a hand down her face beside him as he was attacked by none other than Jack Hotchner and Henry Lamontagne. He was pushed back down onto the bed, both kids grinning wildly.

"Uncle Dave told us to keep you from moving until they escaped," Jack said.

"Uncle Dave gave us candy for breakfast!" Henry laughed.

"Henry, you weren't supposed to tell them!"

"Oops, sorry."

Hotch twisted his head to see that JJ had left-presumably to go kill Dave. "Boys, Uncle Dave is a bad influence, so you need to get off me."

"What does that mean?" Henry asked.

"It means that Hotch wants you both to listen to me!" Rossi called from the doorway.

"Ok!"

"Dave!" JJ snarled, and took off after him.

"Gotta go!" He called before darting down the hall, JJ charging after him.

* * *

Hotch finally managed to get the kids off him-sort of. They each clung to one of his legs, holding on for dear life.

"You're not allowed to leave, Hotch!"

"Dad, you can't leave the bed!"

He dragged himself down the hall and stairs, being extra careful not to hurt either boy. He finally reached the kitchen to find the other 6 agents sitting at the table, cups of coffee in their hands. As soon as Rossi saw him, he burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Dave, you a-"

"There's children!" Garcia interrupted.

Hotch rolled his eyes before dragging himself over to the last open chair, plopping himself down carefully. He glanced down at the two boys clinging to his leg. He shot JJ a pleading look, to which he received an amused smirk followed by a shy smile.

His mind quickly flowed back to earlier, when he had woken up cuddling Jennifer Jareau, their noses pressed softly together, and the entire team huddling around them, watching Frozen and balling their eyes out. Not that the whole scenario wasn't completely typical and utterly normal.

* * *

JJ watched as her two boys clung to Hotch's leg, refusing to let go until given orders from their uncle Dave. JJ had already given him a firm enough beating until the next time, so that was all settled.

Waking up tangled up with Aaron Hotchner was odd, but not unwelcome. They'd grown close. Yes. But that close? No. She had a strange feeling waking up to the other 5 team members in the bed with them, laughing, crying and watching Frozen was not an accident. God, she hated Dave and his stupid cabin. She couldn't help but laugh at the begging looks Hotch was giving her.

"Boys, get off your father," she said, tucking her golden hair behind her ear, chuckling.

The boys climbed off Hotch, apologizing before charging off. Hotch stood up, grabbing his coffee cup. "I'm going to supervise them," he glanced at JJ awkwardly, his eyes darting towards the other team members, before he strode after the boys.

"What?" she asked. "Did I say something?"

Rossi and Emily shared a knowing glance before looking back up nonchalantly, shrugging.

Garcia cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Yeah, you said _your_ father to both Jack and Henry, sweetie."

She could feel her face redden. "It was just a...slip of the tongue," she chuckled.

"And they listened," Reid added, raising an eyebrow.

God, if even Spence was catching on to the relationship between her and Hotch they were clearly extremely obvious. They weren't together, and they never would be. It was an impossible relationship.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Morgan questioned, smirking.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Derek. We're not together and we won't ever be."

"You don't know that, Sugar Plum," Garcia clarified.

Rossi chuckled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he likes you."

JJ blushed majorly, swatting at Rossi. "Shut up."

The team just smirked in response.

* * *

Latest chapter. Hotch and JJ had a little bit of an awkward moment, but they're now starting to realize their feelings for each other.


End file.
